


Here I Am

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Getting Back Together, HERE I AM, Kissing, M/M, Memorys, Mentions of drugs, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Song fic, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: The morning of the twenty eighth when Greg was starting to wake up, and realized two things. One it was his forty second birthday, and two Sherlock wasn't next to him. Greg started remembering back to the first time him and Sherlock dated. They had dated for a few moths with out telling anyone about a month before they dated and told people they had broken up. Greg was thinking about the day they got back together. Greg had broken up with Sherlock, because he didn't think it was going to work, and Sherlock showed up for their dates high for a week straight. Them not dating for a month is why they counted the kiss at the crime scene as their first. He thought about how the song Here I Am by Tom Odell reminded him of what Greg did to get him back.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.Also first song fic so hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was Here I Am by Tom Odell.
> 
> Nothing bad except like one cuss word and mentions of drugs.

The morning of the twenty eighth when Greg was starting to wake up, and realized two things. One it was his forty second birthday, and two Sherlock wasn't next to him. Greg started remembering back to the first time him and Sherlock dated. They had dated for a few moths with out telling anyone about a month before they dated and told people they had broken up. Greg was thinking about the day they got back together. Greg had broken up with Sherlock, because he didn't think it was going to work, and Sherlock showed up for their dates high for a week straight. Them not dating for a month is why they counted the kiss at the crime scene as their first. He thought about how the song Here I Am by Tom Odell reminded him of what Greg did to get him back.

 

**_‘I thought I was over you._ _I'd put out the Flame.’_ **

 

_Greg had been sitting on his couch, drinking trying to stop thinking about Sherlock. He had his phone out and saw almost every picture was him and Sherlock._

_**'Said tonight would be different. I wouldn't need to play your games.'** _

 

_Greg had chucked his phone across the room, determined not to play a Sherlocks games. His phone went off and he saw it was Sherlock calling._

_He answered the phone. "Fuck off Sherlock. You lied, we are done."_

_"I just wanted you to know for a few days I'm staying at the Comfort Hotel. I'm on the Seventh floor, Eleventh door."_

_"Why are you staying there? John Get tired of your bullshit too?"_

_"No he's moving in with Mycroft, and my brother has been staying at Baker Street to help him pack. Good bye Lestrade."_

_"Bye Sherlock." Greg bit back and shut off his phone. He didn't feel sorry for Sherlock, not one bit, at least that's what he told him self._

_**'I walked past your tower block. Saw a flicker in the blinds.'** _

 

_Greg decided to go for a walk to clear his head and get Sherlock out of his mind. Some how he ended up out side the hotel Sherlock was staying at. He looked up to floor seven and room eleven. He saw the blinds flicker and a figure look down at him, then stepped away._

_' **I said tonight would be different. And that I won't come back.'**_

 

_He told himself he wouldn't go back to Sherlock. He was through with him. He said he'd walk back to his flat. Somehow that didn't happen._

_**'But here I am. Running up the Seventh floor.,** _

 

_Greg found himself running up to the Seventh floor of the hotel._

_**'Knocking the Eleventh door.'** _

 

_He was knocking on the eleventh door, but Sherlock didn't answer._

_**'I'm a sick of trying. I'm a sick of trying.'** _

 

_He was shouting through the door "I'm a sick of trying! I'm a sick of trying!" Sherlock still wouldn't open the door._

_Although Sherlock did yell back at him through the door. "Then stop trying and leave!"_

_**'Baby could I love you some more. Baby could I love you some more.'** _

 

_Greg shouted back. "I'm sorry baby could I love you some more!"_

_"No, just go!" Sherlock shouted and through a book at the door._

_"Baby could I love you some mor! Please!"_

_"No!"_

_**'Told myself I's a prisoner. And I'd broken my chains. That I could be anyone.'** _

 

_Greg slid against the door sitting down outside it. He murmured loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. "I told myself I was a prisoner. That I loved you. Then I broke the chains. I could be anyone."_

_**'I'd run a thousand miles away. And I imagined America. Somewhere afar.'** _

 

_"I wanted to run a thousand miles away. I had imagined America, although Mycroft would have killed me, well had me killed. I wanted to go somewhere far from you and your lies." He heard Sherlock slide down on the other side of the door._

_**'Someplace where the memories. They couldn't cut my heart.'** _

 

_"I wanted to get away from the memories. So the couldn't cut my heart, and kill me from the inside out. I wanted away from the hell im in without you."_

_**'But here I am. Running up the Seventh floor. Knocking the Eleventh door.'** _

 

_"Sherlock I'm here. I ran up the Seventh floor, and I'm knocking on the eleventh door. Just let me in please, I love you. I miss you, baby." Greg was knocking on the door again._

_**'I'm a sick of trying. I'm a sick of trying.'** _

 

_"Sherlock I'm sick of trying to run away. I'm also sick of getting hurt and trying to mend it. I'm sick of trying."_

_**'Baby could you love me some more. Baby could you love me some more. Baby could you love me some more. Baby could you love me some more.'** _

 

 _"Sherlock, baby could you love me some_ more? Please, baby love me some more?" Greg was giving up, but he had to try again. "Baby please could you love me some more? Baby please love me some more." 

"I dont know." Came Sherlocks week reply.

**_'Cause I'm going out of my head here, darling, Going out my head here, darling. Going out my head here, darling, Going out my head here darling.'_ **

 

_"Sherlock, I'm going out of my mind. Please, love I'm going out of my mind thinking about you. Sunshine, I'm going insane without you. Please, my mind only thinks of you." Greg heard shuffling and thought Sherlock was walking away from the door._

_**'But here I am. Running up the Seventh floor. Knocking the Eleventh door. Saying what I've said before.'** _

 

_"Sherlock here I am, so please, let me in." Sherlock started opening the door, but not fully. "I ran up seven floors, and I'm knocking on the Eleventh door. I'm saying what I've said before."_

_**'Baby could you love me some more. Baby could you love me some more."** _

 

_"I'll do anything. Baby could you love me some more?" Sunshine, please could you love me some more?"_

_"I don't know."_

_**'I'm going out of my head here darling. Going out my head out my head.'** _

 

_"I'm going out of my mind, thinking about you. I'm going out of my mind."_

_Sherlock then pulled him into the room and kissed him, then turned the lead over to Greg who kissed him senseless. "I think I can love you more, my Knight." Sherlock had whispered as they pulled away for air._

_"Tomorrow night I'll take you on a date, we can say it's our first date."_

_"It won't be though."_

_"Let's just get some sleep."_

 

Greg was pulled out of the memory, by Sherlock kissing him, and Colin jumping on his stomach.

"You out of your mind now, papa?" Colin asked. 

"What were you thinking about?" Sherlock asked

"How we got back together. I really couldn't live with out you."

"I know, Happy Birthday." Sherlock handed him a wrapped case with the watch in it. Greg put the watch on immediately.

"Here, papa, this is from me." Colin said handing him the wrapped picture, in the frame.

"They are both wonderful." Greg kissed Sherlock and then pulled Colin into a bear hug, and kissed his forehead. "Let's go get some breakfast, and cake. Right baby." Greg said smirking at Sherlock, as he could tell Sherlock remembered what he had said to him the night they got back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Almost through the month. This may or may not continue after the month, because I'm having fun with it.


End file.
